1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile devices and maintenance and control methods thereof. More particularly, it relates to a facsimile device and a maintenance and control method thereof, in which time loss and work loss occurring in a communication with respect to maintenance and control between users of the facsimile device and a maintenance service station entrusted with the maintenance and control of the facsimile device can be reduced.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, facsimile devices which enable an image formation on plain paper by employing a copying process have become popular. A conventional facsimile device often causes trouble due to its mechanism employing such a copying process. Moreover, a sufficient service system of maintenance and control is desired due to necessities of regular overhaul for performance retention. Especially, a rapid and accurate dealing is strongly desired in order to achieve an earlier recovery of the device from the trouble.
The conventional facsimile device per se, in general, detects the condition of itself and causes a display portion of a display or the like to display trouble contents and the expected due data for exchanging specific parts or make a nearly empty display of consumables, thereby to inform users of these requirements. Then, when the users recognize the requirements and determine that it is necessary to call a service man, they communicate with a maintenance service station entrusted with the maintenance and control of the facsimile device by means of telephone or the like. This is a common procedure for users of the conventional facsimile devices.
The means of telephone communication or the like as described above, however, entails the following problems.
That is, the users are forced to spend their working time explaining the trouble contents to the maintenance service station and thus suffer a time loss.
Further, it is possible that the users may incorrectly recognize the display of the trouble contents and inform the maintenance service station of contents different from the actual trouble contents.
In addition, such a case may occur that the users do not notice the trouble contents on a display and thus leave it as it is. In this case, small trouble becomes large trouble.
Moreover, since a service man in the maintenance service station prepares required parts after informed of the trouble contents and then visits the users, a rapid dealing with the trouble cannot be made.
When the trouble contents are not fully understood by the maintenance service station, the service man first visit the users to check the trouble contents and then visits them again with a preparation of necessary parts and the like. In this case, a recovery of the device from the trouble is delayed.
There are other disadvantages than those occurring in the telephone communication in the occurrence of the trouble as described above.
That is, the facsimile device employing the copying process includes, like a normal copier, a photoreceptor for forming an electrostatic latent image of image information, a toner for making the electrostatic latent image visible, a developing agent such as carriers for charging the toner, a transfer paper made of plain paper having a toner image, formed of the toner and the electrostatic latent image, fixed thereon, etc. Accordingly, in this facsimile device, after the surface of the charged photoreceptor is exposed and the electrostatic latent image is formed, a toner image is formed by development employing the toner. This toner image is then transferred onto the transfer paper, so as to obtain image information.
In this manner, communication information can be obtained as image information in the facsimile device. When the device is in repetitive use, the above-described photoreceptor, toner and the like deteriorate and run out. Thus, in the conventional facsimile device, the photoreceptor, toner and the like are determined as consumables. Renewal of these consumables enables a continuous and smooth use of the device.
In the foregoing conventional facsimile device, however, users have to pay attention to the time to exchange the consumables. Further, the users are required to keep the consumables in stock in advance or to communicate with the maintenance service station handling the consumables and to prepare them at the time of exchange.
The consumables are, however, liable to change in quality by an influence of temperature and humidity. Thus, when the users stock the consumables, it is necessary to retain good preservation environments unaffected by temperature and humidity for the consumables.
Further, when the users communicate with the maintenance service station to prepare the consumables, there is a possibility that the facsimile device cannot be used while the consumables are transported from the maintenance service station. In this case, the maintenance service station is also required to control the exchange time of the consumables all the time.
As mentioned above, the conventional facsimile device requires the users to pay attention to the exchange time, the stock and the preparation of the consumables by communication with the maintenance service station. There is a disadvantage that the control of the consumables casts an extra burden in cost and time on the users and the maintenance service station.
A maintenance service contract of a facsimile device includes a spot contract, in which the maintenance service station provides users with service when trouble occurs in the facsimile device and calculates charges for each time of service, and a maintenance contract, in which a unit charge for one printed sheet is accumulated on the number of printed sheets for a control cost. The maintenance contract is often employed due to its excellent maintainability. The maintenance contract has, however, a disadvantage in that a service man has to visit users every month to check the number of printed sheets from a counter of the facsimile device, resulting in an increased labor cost and an increased maintenance and control cost.